Sesshoumaru's Love Servant
by CoG89
Summary: The Lord of the West never expected himself to take advantage of a completely vulnerable woman who was passing by the woods where he bathed. However, the deed has been done, and now he has a new female companion at his lands. One-shots that will have suggestiveness, fluff, action, drama and humor.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: Hey there, everyone! My name's CoG89 and I'm glad to be back! It's been a really… really long time since I've last written a fanfic… my writing skills could use some progress… and all my readers from the past most likely moved on from this point… but, nonetheless, I will do my best to get back in the zone and entertain new readers with this creative mind of mine! Especially since I've gotten some pretty good ideas in store for this Inuyasha Fanfic. Well, technically, this is a Sesshoumaru fanfic.**

**Honestly, this is a story I've worked on many years before, but ended up deleting. Wish I never did, but what's done is done, right? So, here's my remake of 'Sesshoumaru's Love Servant'. ( Yeah, that's what I called it. What of it? XP)**

**I felt this would be a good project to work on. Do tell me what you guys think.**

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha! Just the storyline!

**Enjoy~**

_**Chapter One: First Impressions**_

It was a nice, hot, summer day at Feudal Japan, and it was about that time for Mai to take a break from washing clothes and get some food for her stomach. Atleast, she was attempting to get some grub... A sigh escaped through the female brunette's lips as she continued to search around for fish at the cool river by her small wooded house. Unfortunately, not much fish travelled much in this area, considering there wasn't much water around. If she was lucky, there would be about a few. She was too hungry to wait, though.

"Guess I'll have to dig up some change…", she mumbles.

Groaning, Mai straightened up, with a stretch, before collecting the rest of the fabric and placing them in her basket. Lifting it off the ground, she approaches her hut.

Fully dressed, the famished female swung her sack over her shoulder and made her way to the nearest village with some pocket change. It was a narrow dirt road that would lead to her destination in about an hour or so, but that's how she liked it. The further, the better in her opinion. She was not a fan of crowds, especially with how the local villagers treated her. Despite the many years Mai have lived on these side of the plains, her dark complexion would never be overlooked by the elderly. The way they distanced themselves when she passed their persons, and how even some children would point and cry when they saw her. It was frustrating, at first. Eventually, she gotten the hang of ignoring anybody who judged her. Not everyone, of course, gave her a hard time.. Some were decent, and at least polite when she would buy from them, but that's all it was for. Business.. Nobody said life would be easy for her. Either way, she chose to live this way.

The sun was beaming high into the sky that afternoon, the heat becoming unbearable for the female brunette. Mai cut through the woods for shade, sighing in slight relief. To her delight, she came across a little bush with some berries. Grinning, she kneeled down to inspect before collecting a portion. Pulling out a small rag from her pack, she secured her snack and stood again. Before she took a bite, Mai wanted to rinse them off first. Her brown eyes scanned about her surroundings, searching for any signs of a lake nearby.

Fortunately, there was a sound of running water coming from the far side of the woods.

" I'll just eat some fruit, and then be on my way.", she thought excitedly.

The adult hurries over to the direction, anxious to satisfy her aching stomach.

As she closed in, however, her brown eyes caught a glimpse of a person leaning against a boulder in the river. In alert, the brunette conceals herself behind the bushes. With a steady finger, she smoothly bends the leaves so she can see who they are.

The mysterious figure was a male with long silky-looking hair that fanned over his bare… muscular chest. He seems to be bathing, his white and red garments neatly folded by an oak tree. Mai wasn't sure, but it looked like there were two swords in sheaths by his clothing. She was not about to risk getting caught and getting killed.. Judging by his appearance, this male looks experienced in combat. His body was really a sight for see. Gazing up onto his face, she saw that his eyes were closed. Narrowing her eyes slightly, Mai was able to see markings on his face. She's never seen anyone looking like that before.

" Maybe, he's a foreigner…", she whispered, the breeze picking up a tad bit, causing her chocolate brown hair to block her line of sight. As the wind died down, she gently combed her bangs out of the way.

"I shouldn't be watching him. I need to get going."

Her berries are just going to have to wait. The brunette sighs in defeat. Now, if only her body would obey her commands and start moving… even though it was just the top half of his body exposed, it was still… really… really… nice to ogle at. Biting her lips nervously, she takes a deep breath before starting to retreat.

In that instant, his eyes snapped open, revealing a mesmerizing golden pool. Her lips parted in awe at his amazing orbs… which she could see how focused and alert they were...

"Weird…", she thought to herself.

It almost seemed like he was staring right at her… In fact, Mai was sure he's doing just that. His gaze remained unblinking as he bore into her brown eyes. A small part in her head hoped that she was just overthinking things, yet, she couldn't bring herself to move or to look away.

Right on cue, the male's lips slowly formed a smirk. A shiver ran down her spine, and she gasped. Oh, he knows, all right!

"Girl, I know you're there.", a deep and silky voice spoke.

"But how!?", she yelled inside her head as she cautiously stood on her feet. Narrowing her eyes, she examined the beautiful man before her, who in turn appears to be doing the same. His golden orbs travelled down to her feet and up, which made her a bit uncomfortable. Sure, her clothing wasn't the most appealing of things, but she can only afford cheaper outfits.

Unknowingly, Mai blushed as he continued his inspection. After a few more moments, his heavenly golden eyes shot back at her, his lips set into a grim line. Maybe he didn't like her raggedy yukata… who would, though? Perhaps this would be the best time to explain her reasons for disturbing him.

"L-look, I came here to just rinse off some fruit I picked out. I didn't mean to peep at ya.", she forced her voice to remain clear and collected.

"You're a foreigner.", it was not a question, but a statement. Mai froze in place, utterly confused. Now what does that have to do with anything…? The nerve of these kinds of people!

"I am. You have a problem with that?", she countered, mentally hitting herself for not holding her tongue. His eyes flashed in anger before it regained its stoic expression.

"Hn.", he motioned her to come closer with his index finger. It didn't take much persistence, there was already an alluring feel around him that drew her in. Mai knew she shouldn't have, but her body moved on its own accord and took some steps into the water.

As she closed in curiously, she was able to make out some details better than before. For starters, he definitely had long silver hair, and the markings on his face were two stripes on each of his cheek. A crescent moon mark on his forehead… his ears were not round, but pointy.

The female's heart began to beat rapidly at the sudden realization. This man is not human.

He was definitely bare, but his long hair and the water covered his lower region, which the mere thought made her gulp. His hand reached out for her to take. His eyes held a half-lidded gaze as he waits calmly.

"Tell me, human. What is your name?", he asks.

Hesitating, she hovers her hand over his, battling in her mind… Red flags were waving, she can feel the uneasiness.

"I'm Mai. What is yours?", she gently closed around his warm fingers. The two gaze into eachother's eyes a bit longer before his hand responded the same way.

" You will find out soon enough.", gripping tightly, he pulls the brunette on his lap. Mai squeaks in shock, her arms flailing as she attempts to push herself off this mysterious creature. She gasped when a pair of lips claimed hers into a deep kiss.

"What… THE….. HEEECCCKKK!", she tried to scream only to be muffled with his smooth wet tongue probing in her mouth. A growl rumbled in his throat as his arms circled tightly around her waist. The brunette would've took a chunk clean right out of him, but froze when she felt sharp fangs grazing her bottom lips.

"Delicious.", he purred, nipping the side of her neck, sliding his hands to open up her yukata.

"NOO! STOP IT! I'M SORRY!", she can feel his tongue gently stroking the side of her neck. Another growl rumbles as a warning. Like lightening, he pinned her between him and the boulder. One of his hands pinned hers above her head, heatedly gazing into her troubled orbs.

"Why… are you doing this….?"

"Silence."

She didn't realize she was crying 'til tears came down her cheeks, which he licked with a purr.

No, this is not what she wanted. Wasn't this man collected before? Why the sudden change?

Mai held her breath when his free hand made its way to loosen her clothing…

" No need to worry, Mai. You will enjoy this very much."

He closes in and recaptures her lips passionately.

**~END~**

**Author's Note: Woo! And that is the first chapter! I feel hot, lol. I know, it was focused on my character's point of view, but please bear with it. I like having my reader's figure out Sesshoumaru's thinking. Anyway, I hope you guys enjoyed the story. I know this chapter wasn't very long, and to be perfectly honest, they're not really going to be ( for the most part anyway). These are just little drabbles on how Sesshoumaru might fall in love. Any ideas would be most appreciated! And don't forget to leave a review, whether you like it or hate it, whatever comes to mind! I know grammar's probably gonna be a problem, but practice makes a perfect, right? ;D Well, that's all for now. Let me hear ya'lls thoughts and ideas! And stay tuned for the next drabble!**

**~CoG89~**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello, hello~ CoG89 speaking! Would like to thank all of you for taking the time to read my story, 'Sesshoumaru's Love Servant'. Only received 1 review, and 2 alerts, but hey, I'm still grateful! You guys are awesome! Hopefully, this 2****nd**** chapter will bring more reviewers! Keep 'em coming, ok? Now, as I've stated on the 1****st**** chapter, these are going to be drabbles. Any random idea that pops into my mind, I'll put it into chapter for entertainment. :3 Don't hesitate to put some of ya'lls intake! If you've always wanted a particular incident or occurrence to take place, within reason, let me know. This is practice for me, after all! :D Thanks a bunch!**

**There are implications in this story, not explicit! Remember, this is rated T, after all!**

_Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha! Just the storyline!_

**Enjoy!**

Chapter Two: The Consequence

It was getting dark at the Feudal Era, the sun setting slowly. Sesshoumaru could not recall when they moved to dry land as they continued their little fun. All that the Lord of the West could focus on was the little spitfire right underneath him.

She tried to fight him off at first, but Mai's resistance shattered in a matter of minutes.. which did not come as a surprise to Sesshoumaru. He already caught a whiff of her spicy, feminine, scent back when she attempted to conceal herself behind the trees..

As the cool breeze blew at his direction, a hint of the brunette's arousal intoxicated his nostrils, which immediately triggered his hunger. Responding to her silent plea, the Lord of the West laid with the human.

It would be the perfect opportunity to satisfy his sexual appetite for the remainder of his heat cycle, after all. He figured a quick release would suffice.

However, that is not what occurred…

"S-s-sesshoumar- Oh!"

Sesshoumaru took extreme pride as Mai panted and moaned his name in ecstasy. Smirking, he watched as she nibbles her bottom lip to muffle the sounds that were continuously escaping her throat.

Leaning forward, he hungrily captures her swollen lips into a passionate kiss. Their tongues danced as their bodies did, her voice raising higher. The male could feel this delectable creature reaching her final peak.

Breaking the lip contact, Sesshoumaru reaches a hand out to grab a hold of a nearby tree trunk. Indicating his own coming climax, the male urged the female on.

"Yes… Mai.. that's it..."

Hearing his trembling voice caused the brunette to reach her max and she screamed out his name for the final time. Clenching his teeth, the silver-haired male followed soon after, sinking his claws into the tree, creating a severed hole.

After a few moments, the two beings laid motionless in the woods, Sesshoumaru resting his head at the crook of her neck. Taking a few gentle whiffs, his eyebrows furrowed.

…

"Her scent.. is repulsive ...", he thought to himself sharply. His eyes opened, the golden orbs gazing distastefully at the human girl beside him. His senses were finally returning back in full force. With no more 'heat' distractions, Sesshoumaru sat up and glared at Mai, who slept soundly on her side.

Examining her exposed backside, he can make out some light scratch marks on her tan skin. The Lord of the West was disgusted with himself. Standing on his feet, he grabbed her clothes and tossed them on her body. He headed over to the river and stared at his reflection. Sesshoumaru could see nip marks on his neck and chest. He growled, his eyes turning red.

" How could I have allowed this to happen?", gritting his teeth, the handsome male submerged himself into the body of water, to rinse off any evidence of his mistake. After the fourth round of bathing, Sesshoumaru dressed himself. Scowling at the sleeping female over his shoulder, he leaped into the sky and took off.

**And end of drabble 2! What'd ya think? I thought I'd try writing on Sesshoumaru's point of view this time to see, what it would be like. Surprisingly, it wasn't that difficult! :D I hope you guys enjoyed it! Appreciate the reviews. Feel free to give any ideas!**

**CoG89**


End file.
